The Sounds Of Yu-Gi-Oh!: A Series of One-Shots and Drabbles
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: This is my one shot thingy. All of the one shots are based on songs and star my OCs. They are listed in the first one shot. Update: Superluv- Shane Dawson
1. The Point Of No Return

_**This is one of the many one shots I will be giving you guys! :) They are all based off of a song, so if you have any requests let me know thorough a PM or a review. All of these one shots involve my OCs Jade, Natalie, Courtney and their ancient Egyptian counterparts: Malika, Kiyra, and Isolt. And occasionally Freyja. And I might be making some more OCs that will appear in future stories. Oh and also my yami Rachel.  
**_

_**I absolutely LOVE this song, it's my favorite from the entire Phantom of the Opera movie! Of course, if you haven't ever heard of Phantom of the Opera, then you should try one of the other song shots.  
**_

_**Bakura: Silver, you should update your other stories.  
**_

_**Shut up. I have writer's block!  
**_

_**Bakura: *rolls eyes* You don't have writer's block for this. Am I even in this one shot?  
**_

_**No...  
**_

_**Bakura: Failure Sil. Failure.  
**_

_**C'mon Kura, you'll be in one eventually. The fourth one!  
**_

_**Bakura: Do I get to kill anyone?  
**_

_**No.  
**_

_**Bakura: Then what happens?  
**_

_***smiles* You'll have to read on to find out now won't you Kura?  
**_

_**Bakura: Riiiigght. Pharaoh Silver doesn't own anything. Not the songs, or me for that matter. She doesn't own Malika either. Malika is MalikaIshtar's OC.**_

_**Oh so true Kura. Sorry Mal, dear.  
**_

_**Malika: No prob Sil.  
**_

_***smiles* ONTO THE...!  
**_

_**Bakura:*pushes out of the way* I do it waaay better. ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!  
**_

**_Show off._  
**

* * *

**The Point Of No Return**

Natalie woke up, tied to a chair.

Where am I?

"Hello my dear Natalie."  
Natalie blinked.

I know that voice...

Malik.

Natalie looked to see Malik.  
"What am I doing here Malik?" She asked.  
Malik ignored her and stalked slowly up to her and stroked her face gently.

"You have come here~ In pursuit of your deepest urge." He sang, his voice echoing with persuasion.  
"In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent..."

He stroked her face again.

"Silent..."

He slowly untied her from the chair and helped her stand up.  
"I have brought you... That our passions may fuse and merge..."  
He pulled her closer to him, twirling her slightly.

Natalie blushed.

"In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses..." He sang seductively, slowly taking off Natalie's overcoat, leaving her in just her white tank top. Natalie looked away slightly.

"Completely succumbed to me... Now you are here with me... No second thoughts... You've decided..."

He lifted her chin up to where she was staring into his eyes.

"Decided..."  
Malik pulled her further into the room, which was a lair of some sort in a cave.  
He spun her around and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, his head leaning down as if whisper in her ear.

"Past the point of no return... No backward glances... Our games of make believe have come to an end..."  
Natalie turned back to look at him slightly.

His voice... So... Enticing... She thought, staring into his eyes. No. Yami. She thought. I love Yami.  
"Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'... No use resisting..."

He pulled her closer. Natalie leaned back against him.  
Malik nuzzled against her neck, breathing in the scent of her long silky blonde hair.

Strawberries.

"Abandon thought and let dream descend..." He jerked her around to face him.

"What raging FIRE shall flood the soul?" He sang, as Natalie stared at him, mystified.  
"What rich desire unlocks it's door...?"  
He began to kiss up her arm.  
"What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return... The final threshold..."  
Natalie flinched away from him, pulling her arm away.  
I won't fall under his spell...  
"What warm unspoken secrets will we learn... Beyond the point of no return...?"  
Natalie blinked, feeling herself fall under his spell.  
She grabbed both of his hands, looking around.  
"You have brought me... To that moment when words run dry..." She sang.  
She let go of his hands and walked slightly away, twirling. When she stopped, she wrapped her arms around herself, clutching her arms to her chest.  
"To that moment where speech disappears into silence..."  
She turned to look at him.  
"Silence..."  
Natalie walked back towards him, hypnotized.  
"I have come here... Hardly knowing the reason why... In my mind I've already imagined... Our bodies entertwining..."  
She walked up to him, letting him pull her close.  
"Defenseless and silent... Now I am here with you... I've decided..."  
Icy blue eyes met lavender ones.  
"Decided..."  
"Past the point of no return... no going back now... Our passion-play has now at last begun..."  
She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Past the thought of right or wrong... One fi al question..."  
She grabbed his hands again.

"How long do we have to wait until we're one?"  
She touched his face with both of her hands. Natalie leaned up and pecked him gently on the lips.

"When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom.."  
Malik leaned forward to claim her lips, but sh pressed one finger to his lips.  
"When will the flames at last CONSUME us?"

"Past the point of no return..." They both sang, Malik twirling her, pulling her into a dip.  
"The final threshold... The bridge is crossed... So stand and watch it burn... We've passed the point of no return..." They sang.

Malik spun her around gently, wrapping his arms around her waist once more.  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..."

Natalie blinked, coming back into reality.  
"Say you want me with you here... beside you..."

Natalie turned to face him.  
"Anywhere you go, let me go too... Natalie, that's all I ask of-"

He was cut off by Natalie pulling his millennium rod out of his belt and hitting him over the head with it.  
Yami... I'm coming home...

* * *

**_End. What did you think Kura?_**

**_Bakura: It sucked cause I wasn't in it.  
_**

**_Well you didn't belong in this one shot.  
_**

**_Bakura: Then make one where I do!  
_**

**_It doesn't work like that.  
_**

**_Bakura: Yes it does! Write mind slave!  
_**

**_O.o Fine. Review guys! :)  
_**


	2. Friend Like Me

**_Hey guys, back for another one shot?_**

**_Bakura: Am I in this one?_**

**_No. Anyways I-_**

**_Bakura: Why not?_**

**_... Shut up Bakura. As I was saying... this one shot is based off of 'A Friend Like Me' from Aladdin. *confetti* :p_**

**_Bakura: Aladdin? _**

**_Yeah Aladdin. Now I suppose we should-_**

**_Bakura: ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!_**

* * *

Friend Like Me

Natalie sighed.

I'll never be pretty enough for Yami... She thought.

Jade smirked to herself. Courtney is gone... Now's my chance...

"Let's give you a makeover Natalie!" Jade said, feigning cheerfulness.

Natalie sighed. "If that will make you happy."

Jade led her to a chair and pushed her into it, strapping her to it slightly. The table next to them had all sorts of hair styling tools on them.

**_"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves.." _**Jade sang.**_"Schernzad-ie had a thousand tales..."_**  
Jade spun Natalie around in her chair.

**_"But sister you in luck 'cause up your sleeves.. You've got a hand of magic that never fails..!"_**  
Jade pulled out a small case of sparkles and put it in Natalie's hair ad on her skin while singing this.

_**"You've got some power in your corner now! Some heavy ammunition in your smile!"**_  
Jade sang.

Natalie frowned. Will Yami really like me when she's finished?

**_"You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how?"_**

As Jade sang this, she had pulled out a bottle of 'perfume' (sleeping mist) and sprayed it on Natalie, causing her to cough.  
_**"See all you gotta do is sit in dat chair and I'll do your hair!"**_ Jade sang, hiding a smirk.

**_"Hey misses Natalie girl, what will your new style be? Let me take your order, make it come to life!"_** Jade sang, laying out clothes and magazines.

Jade chuckled to herself. She trusts me... Perfect.

She began to brush Natalie's hair back.  
_**"You ain't never had a friend like me! No no no!"**_ She sang.

She finished brushing out Natalie's hair and got out a curling iron.

_**"Life is your beauty salon, your catwalk, and I'm your manager. C'mon and whisper how it is you want to look, I really wanna know..!"**_ She sang, pulling the curling iron away from Natalie's hair to reveal a perfect curl.

_**"You ain't never had a friend like me."**_  
Where's Courtney...? Natalie thought.

Jade frowned and sang to divert Natalie's attention back to her.  
**_"Yes ma'am I pride myself on myself on my masterpieces, you're fabulous! Full of flair, debonair!"_**  
Jade finished Natalie's curls.

_**"Just say what you need, it'll happen, true fact."**_  
Jade pulled out a make up kit and began to fix Natalie's face.

_**"How bout a little more mascara? Have some more blush there, try more of another shade, I'm going to help you have it made. You ain't had a friend like me!"** _Jade smiled when Natalie yawned.

"Where... where's Courtney, Jade?"

Jade sneered suddenly and grabbed some more 'perfume' and sprayed angrily.

**_"Can Courtney do this?! Does Courtney do that?! Can Courtney go poof?!"_** Jade snapped, singing.

Natalie coughed loudly as she breathed in the cloud of perfume. Jade smirked. "Well looky here."

She held a can of hairspray.

Shit. Natalie thought.

**_"Can Courtney go abracadabra, let 'er rip!"_**  
The spray came out of the can.

**"And make your ugliness disappear. So don't you stand there with that dumb look on your face, you're a disgrace. I'm here to make your prayers come true honey."** She sang, smirking still.

Natalie frowned at her. Jade's smirk grew.

_**"You gotta be a bonifide, certified chica in order to win Yami Yugi's heart. And I gotta help you out, so whatcha wanna be? Stand up tall, or you'll never be as good as me.."**_  
Jade poofed Natalie into a new outfit.

_**"Well all you gotta do is be sexy and oh! Hey misses Natalie girl, think of what you can be..!"**_  
Natalie blinked at her.

Jade gave her a flashing smile.  
**_"Jade is on the case of your huge mistake. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend__." _**Jade sang.  
Natalie felt her eyes closing.

Jade smirked when she heard Courtney's screams coming from the necklace Jade trapped her in.

"Natalie!" Courtney's voice seemed faint.

Jade laughed evilly.  
_**"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend like me!"** _Jade sang, cackling afterwards.

She tricked me... Natalie thought.  
_**"You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"**_

Natalie's eyes closed.

Jade laughed. "Sorry Natalie, but this was for your own food. Courtney is a terrible friend for you. Now she's gone."

* * *

_**Kura?**_

_**Bakura: It sucked.  
**_

_***heart breaks* Really...?  
**_

_**Ryou: No, no, no Silver it was wonderful.  
**_

_**Bakura (muttering): suck up.  
**_

_**Ryou: *glares* How could you say that to poor Silver?! You know how hard she works!  
**_

_**Bakura: SHE NEVER UPDATES ANYTHING!  
**_

_**Ryou: She tries her best Baka-ra.  
**_

_**Bakura: O.o You're mean today Ryou!  
**_

_**Ryou: Well you're being mean too Kura. Now apologize by doing the disclaimer.  
**_

_**Bakura: She doesn't own anything idiots.  
**_

_**Ryou: *smacks Bakura* Meanie!  
**_

_**Bakura: *sticks tongue out*  
**_


	3. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

_**Another one! Yay!**_

_**Bakura: Impressive. All in one night?  
**_

_**Yep.  
**_

_**Bakura: I take it I'm not in this one?  
**_

_**Nope. Buuut you're in the next one!  
**_

_**Bakura: Yay. So excited.  
**_

_**Is that sarcasm my dear fluffy?  
**_

_**Bakura: No.  
**_

_**Cause I could always replace you with Ryou here.  
**_

_**Bakura: No, no that won't be necessary. Pharaoh Silver doesn't own anything. Except the OCs. NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!  
**_

* * *

I Just Can't Wait To Be King

"Come on Is, run faster!" Atem, 10 years old, shouted as the two children ran outside.

7 year old Isolt pouted as she ran.

"Wait up big brother, my legs are shorter than yours!"

They heard a cough as they ran into someone.  
"Oh hello Seto! Care to join us?" Isolt asked cheerfully.

"No. The prince needs to go to his lessons. Now."  
Atem groaned.

"Can't I just skip the lessons and become Pharaoh now?" He asked, groaning.  
Seto rolled his eyes.

"No. A prince needs to know everything about the country and how everything works. And about history, so you don't repeat any foolish mistakes done in the past. If you became Pharaoh right now, Egypt would be in peril." Seto said.  
Isolt frowned and hugged her brother.  
"I think Ate would be a GREAT Pharaoh." She said.  
"If he keeps skipping his lessons, he'll be a pathetic ruler." Seto snapped at her.

Atem smirked. "Not how I see it!"

He jumped onto a tall stone. Isolt clapped encouragingly.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_ He sang cockily.

Seto smirked and glanced at Atem.  
"Well I've never seen a king of Egypt with such strange hair."

Atem rolled his eyes. Isolt jumped onto the stone next to him.

Seto was just about to scold her when Atem continued to sing.  
_"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'll be tougher than a boar!"_  
Atem jumped off the stone.

"This is a very unconvincing thing... Agh!"  
He screeched when Isolt jumped onto him from the stone, giggling.

**"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"** Isolt sang.  
Isolt got off of Seto and ran to her brother.  
Seto ran over to them.

_"No one saying 'do this'!"_ Atem sang.

"My prince what I-" Seto was cut off by Isolt.

**"No one saying 'be there'!"** Isolt sang.

Seto glared at her. "Not you too-"

_"No one saying 'stop that'!"_ Atem sang, mocking Seto slightly. Isolt stuck her small, pink tongue out at Seto.

_**"No one saying 'see here'!"** _They both sang, running off, Isolt giggling. "Free to run around all day!" Atem sang.

"Yay!" Isolt cheered. _"Free to do it all my way!"_

Seto glared at both of them, running after them.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart." Seto said, before tripping over Isolt, who smirked slightly.

**"Kings don't need advice from old Seto for a start!"** She sang.

Seto sneered. "If this is Egypt's future generation, count me out. Out of service, out of Egypt, I wouldn't hang about! These children are getting wildly out of wing...!"  
_**"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"** _Both children sang. Atem nudged his sister, winking.

_"Everybody look left!"_

**"Everybody look right!"** Isolt sang.

_"Everywhere you look I'm..."_ Atem sang, jumping onto a larger stone and struck a pose.

_"Standin' in the spotlight!"_

"Not yet!" Seto snapped at him.

Isolt jumped onto Seto's back.  
_"Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_ Atem sang.

Both children soon were on Seto's back.  
_**"Oh I just can't wait...! To be king!"**_ They both sang.

A crash sounded and the two children fell off of Seto's back.

Seto sighed. They'll learn one day... He thought.

* * *

_** All done...!**_

_**Bakura: Tired?  
**_

_**Nope. Still got one more oneshot to edit.  
**_

_**Bakura: Then you'll sleep?  
**_

_**Not making any promises.  
**_

_**Bakura: Riiight. Until next time people... REVIEW!  
**_


	4. Where Are You Christmas?

**_Here is the Christmas one shot guys. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

**_Bakura: YES! I'M IN THIS ONE!  
_**

**_Yes you are. This song is "Where are you Christmas?" from the Grinch movie. The funny one :D  
_**

**_Bakura: Yep. HELLO!  
_**

**_Helloooo.  
_**

**_Bakura: How are you?  
_**

**_*smirks* How are you?  
_**

**_Bakura: I asked you first!  
_**

**_I asked you first.  
_**

**_Bakura: *growls* Oh that's really mature, repeating exactly what I say.  
_**

**_Oh that's _****_really mature, repeating exactly what I say._**  


**__****_Bakura: I'M AN IDIOT_**

**__****_*smirk grows* You're an idiot!  
_**

**__****_Bakura(mumbling): I hate you.  
_**

**__****_YOU'RE AN IDIOT!  
_**

**__****_Bakura: ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!  
_**

* * *

**Where Are You Christmas?**

"Courtney, Christmas is whole bunch of bullshit and you know it! If you insist on mentioning it to me, then we are through!" Bakura snapped, grabbing his coat.

"Bakura-" Courtney was interrupted by Bakura slamming the door as he left.

Courtney sighed and sat down on the floor next to her Christmas tree. The house was decorated in garland and fake snow, and there were sparkles everywhere.

She sighed and stroked the tree's branches.

_"Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you?" _She sang quietly, staring at the pictures of her and Bakura on the wall.

Bakura... she thought sadly. Why can't you like Christmas?

_"Why have you gone away...?"_ She sang even quieter than before.

She stood up and began to trace her fingers along the photo of her family and herself at Christmas while Bakura sat in the corner pouting at Courtney playing with his hair.

_"Where is the laughter, you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play...?"_ She sang.  
Then she sighed.

Courtney's gaze flickered to the window. It was snowing outside.

_"My world is changing, I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too?"_ She sang, turning away from the window to see the star Bakura helped put on the tree.  
It just isn't Christmas without him...  
_"Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the girl you used to know?"_ Courtney sang, sitting on the couch and burying her face in her hands.

_"I'm not the same one, see what the time's done..."_ She took a picture of Bakura out of her pocket.

_"Is that why you have let me go? Oh oh oh oh, Christmas is here, everywhere... oh..._"  
The doorbell rang. Courtney got up to answer it.

_"Christmas is here... if you care..."_  
She smiled when she saw Bakura standing there.

"I'm sorry..." He said.  
Courtney beamed at him and hugged him.

_"If there is love in your heart and your mind, you will feel like Christmas all the time!"_ She sang as she hugged him.  
**"I feel you Christmas."** Bakura sang.

Courtney smiled. _"I know I've found you!"_ She sang.  
_**"You never fade away! Oh! The joy of Christmas, stays here inside us!"** _They sang in harmony.

Courtney kissed his cheek. Bakura smiled and pulled her closer.

_**"Fills each and every heart... with love!"**_They both sang.

_"Where are you Christmas?"_ Courtney sang.

**"Where are you Christmas?"** Bakura echoed.

_"Fill your heart with love..."_ Courtney sang, smiling at him.

**_"Ooo oooo..." _**They sang together before kissing softly.

When they pulled away, Bakura whispered, "I love you."

Courtney smiled.

"I love you too. You and me Bakura... forever."

Bakura smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"Forever." He agreed.

* * *

_**AWEEEEE!**_

_**Bakura: What bullshit. I'm not that lovey dovey!  
**_

_**You can be Kura. That's why I looove you! *glomps*  
**_

_**Bakura: Aghhh! Choking... not... breathing..!  
**_

_**Sorry Fluffy. *lets go*  
**_

_**Bakura:Now review guys. Keep her satisfied before she glomps me again...  
**_

_***laughs evilly and lightning flashes*  
**_


	5. Tears To Shed

**Tears To Shed**

**(Based off the song 'Tears To Shed' from the Corpse Bride :3)**

Courtney smiled as she twirled in Yami's arms.

"Yami.. I-"

Yami interrupted her. "I know love, I know."

The two soon shared a kiss, but what they didn't see was the lone ghost of a girl.

Obviously she was once a beautiful young woman who breathed air just like everyone else. But now, after death, she was a shadow of her former self.

"It seems you've moved on my love.." Her ghostly voice whispered, sounding like bells to the couple who were merely meters from her.

Then she floated off, to her tree in the woods.

There she found her friends, Malika and Mariku.

"Kiyra, what ever is the matter?" Mariku asked, seeing Kiyra's upset expression.

"He... He's moved on. I was too late!" Kiyra wailed slightly.

"Yami? You were...?" Malika stuttered in shock.

"Don't you get it Malika?! He loves that tramp now!" Kiyra yelled bitterly.

Malika got a little angry at this fact.

"What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?" She sang.

Mariku gathered Kiyra into his ghostly arms and cooed/sang to her. **"She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile."**

Kiyra pulled away and scowled. "How about a pulse?" She said sarcastically.

"Overrated by a mile!" Malika exclaimed.

"Overbearing!" Mariku added.

"Overblown!" Malika and Mariku both said at the same time, blinking when they realized it. But they knew they had to continue to help their friend.

_**"If he only knew the you that we know..."**_They both sang, grabbing their friends pale arm.

They frowned only to find their efforts useless. Kiyra was sighing and a ghostly tear ran down her face.

"And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring!" Mariku exclaimed, gesturing to the old ring on Kiyra's finger.

"And she doesn't play piano or dance, or sing!" Malika said.

"No she doesn't compare."

"But she still breathes air!" Kiyra muttered in frustration.

"Who cares?" Malika asked.

"Obviously he does.." Kiyra muttered, but she wasn't heard over her friend's antics.

The two other ghosts were dancing with each other.

_**"If only he could see**_  
_**How special you can be**_  
_**If he only knew the you that we know."** _

While they were distracted, Kirya attempted to sneak off, but was stopped by the couple.

Kiyra sighed.

_"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_  
_If you cut me with a knife it's still the same_  
_And I know her heart is beating_  
_And I know that I am dead_  
_Yet the pain here that I feel_  
_Try and tell me it's not real_  
_For it seems that I still have a tear to shed."_

Malika frowned and pulled her friend closer to her as if to snap her out of her trance-like state.

"The sure redeeming feature from that little creature is that she's alive." The ghost sang.

Kiyra sighed, not even paying attention to her ghostly friends.

**"Everybody know that's just a temporary state which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate."**

"Who cares?" Malika asked.

"Unimportant!" Mariku declared.

"Overrated."

_**"If only he could see**_  
_**How special you can be**_  
_**If he only knew the you that we know."**_

Kiyra had finally succeeded in sneaking away while the two were occupied.

She had went to the tree where she had killed herself all those years ago. It still had that noose hanging from it.

She floated over to it and traced her fingers along it.

_"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_  
_In the ice or in the wind it's all the same_  
_Yet I feel my heart is aching_  
_Though it doesn't beat it's breaking_  
_And the pain here that I feel_  
_Try and tell me it's not real_  
_I know that I am dead_  
_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed.."_

Kiyra sighed. It's time to move on.. Now.. now that he's over me...

She floated up in the tree and proceeded to hang herself like she had done all those years ago.

She closed her eyes and soon she was gone.

But what she didn't see was the man hiding behind the bush.

His eyes widened in despair when he saw her disappear, the only thing remaining of her was her old wedding ring.

Yami ran up to the tree, falling to his knees next to it.

"Why did you leave...? I..I remember now... I'm sorry..." He sobbed.

Then he looked up at the noose and climbed up the tree.

I will join you now my love. So that.. That I may apologize to you. I love you.

Those were Yami's last thoughts as he died.


	6. Not One Of Us

**Not One Of Us**

"We find Akefia guilty of all accusations. Murder of three guards, the Priestess Isis, and Prince Yugi. Also for attempted murder on Queen Kiyra, and myself. And for the kidnapping of Princess Isolt. For your crimes against the kingdom of Kehmet, Thief King Akefia, I banish you from Kehmet forever." Atem said.

Isolt gasped in horror. "Please brother don't!" She shouted.

**_/Deception/_**

_**/Disgrace/** _

The pharaoh looked down at his sister with a grim expression. "I'm sorry sister, but this is the way it has to be. Guards. Escort the thief king out of Kehmet." Atem said, turning away.

_**/Evil as plain as the scar on his face/**_

"Please no...!" Isolt said as she ran towards the guards, attempting to force her love away from them.

**_/Deception/_**

_** /Disgrace/**_

Akefia looked at the princess with a sad look on his face.

"Isolt... My love..." He started, but he was interrupted by the girl, who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Why did you stop fighting Kefia?" She asked him, still fighting off the guards.

_**/He asked for trouble the moment he came/**_

"For you. You know Atem would never have accepted us. Together. I tried my hardest to be the best man for you.. But in the end, he couldn't forgive me and accept us. I'm truly sorry. But now I must leave." Akefia said.

**/Deception/**

"Wh-what are you saying?" Isolt asked.

**_/Disgrace/_ **

Akefia sighed. He knew he would have to break her heart in order for her to let him go.

_It's what's best..._

"I NEVER LOVED YOU ISOLT! I WAS USING YOU." Akefia said.

_**/Evil as plain as the scar on his face/**_

Isolt's chocolate brown eyes widened and filled with more tears. "N-no.. No Akefia you can't mean that!"

_**/Deception/**_

**_/Disgrace/_**

"Oh but I do, my sweet, sweet Isolt." Akefia lied, using his best tomb robber smirk.

_**/He asked for trouble the moment he came/**_

Isolt's heart stopped. She turned away from him. "Then leave. I never want to see you again."

_**/Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate/**_

Those very words broke the thief king's presumably cold heart into pieces.

He turned and ran.

_**/Let him run, let him live, but do not forget what we cannot ****forgive/**_

Isolt broke down as soon as he left.

_**/And he is not one of us. He has never been one of us. He is not part of us. Not our kind. **__**Someone once lied to us. Now we're not so blind. For we knew he would do what he's done. And we know that he'll never be one of us. **__**He is not one of us****./**_

Queen Kiyra walked up to the broken princess, who's sobs echoed in the now empty throne room.

_**/Deception, d**__**isgrace**__**/**_

A small hand was placed on the girl's shoulders.

"He decieved me.." Isolt sobbed.

_**/Deception, disgrace/**_

Kiyra sighed.

_**/Deception/**_

"I know.. I know..." Kiyra mumbled.

"Why?" Isolt sobbed.

"He's not one of us. He never was, and never will be." Kiyra said simply.


	7. The Hanging Tree

**Hey guys, I've decided to rewrite "Tears to Shed", except in Courtney's POV. So y'all can see her thoughts on all of this. Enjoy. The song is "The Hanging Tree" From the book 'Mockingjay' (Hunger Games Trilogy)  
**

**Priestess Dragon: I LOVE your reviews! XDXDXDXD Your my favorite now, I will be writing more for you. :)**

* * *

**_I Love You, Don't Leave Me, You Promised. (The Hanging Tree)_  
**

A smile appeared on my face as I twirled in Yami's arms.

"Yami.. I-" I started to say, but I was interrupted.

"I know love, I know." Yami said.

My heart stopped for a moment when he called me that. This is what I've always wanted. It seemed like he had never thought of me as more than a friend...

My inner monologue was interrupted by Yami's lips touching mine.

My eyes instantly widened for a brief moment because I was so shocked. His lips were softer than they looked!

**_Are you, are you _**  
**_Coming to the tree _**  
**_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._**

I shivered when I felt a rush of cool air_. Something has happened.._ I noted.

I pulled my lips away from Yami's to investigate.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, confused at my actions.

"Something... is wrong. Did she see us?" I asked.

**_Strange things did happen here _**  
**_No stranger would it be _**  
**_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._**

"Who?" Yami asked.

"Kiyra." I whispered.

Yami stared at me. "The ghost woman?"

"Also your wife in the past, Yami." I said, voice shaking. "She must have saw us!" I said, panicking.

_**Are you, are you **_  
_**Coming to the tree **_  
_**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.** _

Yami blinked. "What does it matter? The past is over. We must concentrate on the present."

My vision clouded for a moment in rage. "How... how can you say that?! She was your WIFE for Ra's sake!" I shouted.

Yami's crimson eyes instantly widened. "I'm sorr-"

"No. Don't you dare apologize to me." I raged. "Go make sure she's okay."

"But-" Yami started.

"Please?" I asked. "She was kind to me, please make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

_**Strange things did happen here **_  
_**No stranger would it be **_  
_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.** _

Yami sighed. "For you my love. But I will comeback."

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Promise?"

Yami smiled reassuringly. "I promise. Wait for me here."

"I will. I shall wait here. For you." I promised.

Yami planted a small, gentle kiss on my lips before leaving.

_**Are you, are you **_  
_**Coming to the tree **_  
_**Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.** _

* * *

Hours and hours I waited for him to come.

Soon the air got colder and still.

A wolf howled in the distance.

"Yami? Where are you?" I whispered.

_**Strange things did happen here **_  
_**No stranger would it be **_  
_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.** _

I stood up and walked through the cold, desolate woods. The only things lighting my path were the full moon and the stars in the sky.

"Yami!" I called out.

No answer but a distant howl.

_He's in trouble! He has to be!_

My footsteps echoed as I ran through the woods.

"YAMI!" I screamed as the wind began to suddenly blow.

_Please let Yami be okay..._

A gasp of horror escaped my lips when I finally found him.

_No he can't be... He is... Yami is dead. _

I ran up to him and cut his body down with my pocket knife.

"Yami... yami... why?" I whispered, holding his body close.

_He was so cold... and pale.. Nothing like before.. _

_**Are you, are you **_  
_**Coming to the tree **_  
_**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**_

"Why did you kill yourself Yami? We just... you just started loving me.." I mumured.

My gaze flickered away from his body for a brief moment when a cool breeze blew on me, causing me to shiver.

Then I looked back at Yami.

But.. His body was gone.

"Why? I loved you Yami. Why did you leave..?" I murmured.

Then I looked up at the sky.

_"You promised."_

_**Strange things did happen here **_  
_**No stranger would it be **_  
_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_


	8. I Won't Say I'm In Love

** I Won't Say I'm In Love (From Hercules)  
**

**Guys, I know this song is sung by a girl, but I wanted to use Bakura, so get over it.**

**Priestess dragon: :3 I LOVE InuYasha! XDXDXD I'm so happy to see your review! I'm your favorite writer? I'M SO HONORED! It makes me wanna keep writing! More to come!**

* * *

"Bye Bakura!" Courtney shouted as she walked away, smiling.

Bakura was leaning against the locker, blushing. His friends Yami, Joey, and Ryou stood beside him, smirking slightly.

"You looove her!" Ryou teased.

Bakura's blush deepened as he was snapped out of his trance.

"Do not!" He defended himself, crossing his arms like only he could.

Yami's smirk grew. "Yes you do. You are in _love_ with that girl!"

"There is no way I love her! Remember what happened last time that happened?" Bakura asked his two friends.

The two boys nodded. How could they forget?

"You do love her! Even _I _can see that!" Joey said in his usual Brooklyn accent.

Bakura pushed past them and sang:

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement_, _I guess I've already won that_. _No chick is worth the aggravation. __That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Ryou sighed.

** "Who do you think you're kidding. She's the Earth and heaven to you.." **Ryou sang.  
**"Try to keep it hidden. Dude, we can see right through you. Man, you can't conceal it."** Yami sang, attempting to pull Bakura back, only to get punched on the arm slightly.  
**"We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of."** Joey sang, still slightly teasing his friend.

Bakura shook his head, pushing them away.  
_"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no."_

**"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!"** Ryou sang, gently grabbing Bakura's arm, but he was soon pushed away.

_"It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love!"_

Bakura sighed as he leaned back against the locker looking pretty upset.

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, man. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh."_

All three of his friends grabbed his arms, Joey smacking the whitette on the head, as if to knock some sense into him.

**"You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling."** Ryou sang, frowning. It wasn't like Bakura to deny something.

**"Bakura, we're not buying. Man, we saw you hit the ceiling."** Yami sang.  
**"Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up. That ya got, got, got it bad!"** Joey finished.

Bakura pulled away from them, to get away, but with no success.  
_"Whoa: No chance, now way! I won't say it, no, no!"_

Ryou was finally getting frustrated. He dragged Bakura into the boy's bathroom, followed by Yami and Joey.  
**"Give up, give in! Check the grin you're in love!"**

Bakura growled slightly, pulling away, but the smaller whitette was firm in his grip. They just wouldn't give up, would they?  
_"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."_

Joey finally got pissed and spun Bakura around, pining him to the wall by his shirt collar.  
**"You're doin flips read our lips. You're in love!"**

Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at Joey with a pleading look.  
_"You're way off base! I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!"_

Yami pushed Joey away from Bakura and stared at Bakura with one of his 'intense' stares.  
**"Thief, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love."**

Bakura sighed. He'd have to agree with them or they'd never leave him alone.  
_"Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."_

His three friends sighed as well. That was the best they were going to get from him.


	9. Love Will Find A Way

**Love Will Find A Way**

**Yo guys, another chapter! This is a sequel sort of thing to 'I Won't Say I'm In Love'. It's mostly for Valentine's Day, and I might make more Valentine's Day ones.**

**Priestess dragon: YAY! another review! I will do one of your requests because those are awesome songs :3. It's coming soon! XD **

**NOW ONTO THE FIC!**

"Come on Courtney, go up there! It's a Valentine's Dance! Sing for us... please!" Ryou asked, pouting. The brunette was currently crowded in the corner with Ryou, Joey, and Yami cornering her.

Courtney sighed. "Fine, I will, but you didn't tell me-"

"Yay!" Ryou squealed.

"Who... I was singing with." She finished.

"Just go up there!" Joey urged.

"Your partner will show up." Yami promised.

Courtney blinked. "Okay, I'll go. Quit pestering me! Geez!"

Ryou giggled. _She's perfect for Bakura._

The brunette walked up on stage and grabbed a microphone.

Chocolate brown eyes glanced nervously across the crowd. _This would be so much easier if Bakura was here.._ She thought.

Soon she began to nervously sing as the music started.

_"In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own."_

She began to be slightly more confident in herself. She loved this song.

_"I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart I know_

_Love will find a way._

_Anywhere I go I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way.."_

**"I was so afraid**

**Now I realize**

**Love is never wrong.."**

Courtney turned at this beautiful voice. Eyes widened, and faces got red when they two saw each other.

Blink.

Bakura soon continued so the song wouldn't be completely ruined.

**"And so it never dies**

**There's a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes.."**

As Bakura said this, he was walking closer to her. A pale hand traced along her face.

_**"And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know.."**_

A blush made it's way onto the ivory-skinned girl's face. _Does he...?_

**"Love will find a way.."**

Courtney's blush grew when she realized she had spaced out in the middle of the song.

_**"Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If we are there together.."**_

Bakura's hand made it's way into Courtney's hand. He squeezed it gently.

_"Like dark turning into day.."_

_He does! _Courtney realized.

**"Somehow we'll come through.."**

_**"Now that I've found you."**_

The two didn't realize that they were slowly drifting closer to each other.

Joey smirked. _Mwahahaha! They are going to kiss now!_ He thought deviously.

Ryou blinked. _Are they really..?_

Yami picked at his nails, bored. _They should just kiss already and confess so we can leave._

_**"Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way..."**_

After this verse, the couple's lips met in a kiss.

The sound of cheering erupted from the crowd, Joey being the loudest of all.

"GO BAKURA!" Joey shouted, embarrassing the albino, who didn't really look like one due to his massive blush.

Soon the cheering died down as the two got off the stage.

Bakura and Courtney were met by three smirks.

"Told ya." The three boys said in unison.

"Yeah yeah..." Bakura mumbled.


	10. Stand In The Rain

**Stand In The Rain**

**Priestess dragon: Here is one of your requests! XDXDXDXDXD I'm proud of it! And I understand about the friend thing, my only friends that like Yu-Gi-Oh live in NC, while I live in Texas! LOL Fabfic! LOVE IT!**

**Onto the fic! Based off of 'Stand In The Rain' by Superchic 3  
**

**Rachel: Remember to leave a review :3**

* * *

Courtney ran through the forest. She was lost and confused. All she knew was that she was being chased by her ex.

Marik. She never thought he'd take their break up this badly; in fact they were drifting apart anyways. Then Bakura revealed their relationship to the over protective Egyptian.

Footsteps that weren't hers echoed through the forest.

The teen squeaked and ran faster, not slowing down even when a squirrel ran in front of her.

**_She never slows down._**

_"That's right my pretty... run.."_ A voice whispered in the small child's ears.

_**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down**_

"Mari! Please, why are you chasing me?" She wanted to scream out.

_"Come back and you'll find out my kitten.."_

_**She won't turn around**_  
_**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**_

The girl flinched at the way her old nickname was used.

Unfortunately for her, it started to rain as she ran. The forest floor began to get slippery.

_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_

_"Just __running and come back to me." _

Courtney shook her head as she ran. "No!"

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
_**You stand through the pain**_

_"What do you mean no?" _Her ex asked, his voice sounding angry.

Courtney flinched. She hated it when his voice got angry.

_Where's Bakura when you need him?_ She thought, sprinting faster.

_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_

Soon, she got tired. Her legs couldn't carry her any further.

The brunette stopped and turned.

"I have to stand up to Marik!" She proclaimed to herself.

_**You stand in the rain**_

_"So here you are ." _She heard the Egyptian whisper.

_**She won't make a sound**_  
_**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**_

She nodded. _Hopefully, I can distract him long enough for Kura to get him._

_**She wants to be found**_  
_**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**_

_I can't give up!_ She thought, determined.

"Kura is coming." She told herself.  
_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_

"Now come to me, my kitten. I won't hurt you.." He cooed.

Courtney shook her head.

A snarl came across her uncle's face.

He creeped up to her, attempting to scare the teen, but she didn't seem fazed.

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
_**You stand through the pain**_

_I have to be strong... _She thought.

Then,to both hers and Marik's surprise, she stepped forward.

"I'm not afraid of you." Were the words that escaped her lips.

_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_  
_**You stand in the rain**_

Marik was startled by this statement. How could she not be afraid of him? Was it possible that he hadn't ruined everything?

Could she still...?

_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_  
_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
_**Stand through the pain**_

He glanced at her as she glared at him.

_No, she doesn't. _

_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_

"Marik... I understand that you're upset... I mean.. If I were you, I'd be upset too... But it was good while it lasted... but we just weren't meant to be.. I know you've always liked Jade better anyways." Courtney said.

"But..." Marik started, but he knew that she was right.

A sigh escaped his lips.

_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_  
_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

"So I suppose this is good bye?" Marik murmured.

He was surprised when she hugged him.

"Not good bye... Just think of this.. As a new beginning. Without me." Courtney said, attempting to reassure him.

_**You stand through the pain**_

Marik nodded. "See you around?"

Courtney smiled. "Of course."

_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_

"Good-bye Courtney."

"Bye Mar."

_**You stand in the rain**_

-Months Later-

Everything was going fine for all of them.

Bakura and Courtney were currently going steady, wanting to take things slow.

They planned on getting married one day, Bakura had even bought her a promise ring.

As for Marik, his relationship with Jade was like a subway train. Fast and wild.

They had already gotten married, in Vegas of course, but not forgetting to invite Bakura and Courtney.

Courtney and Marik stayed friends, there was no damage in their relationship before they had started dating.

Everything seemed to be going fine.


	11. Be Prepared

**Be Prepared**

As Princess Isolt lay down to sleep that night, she felt a little tense. She had just escaped Bakura, who was trying to make her 'his', quoting him.

_Why does he want me? I'm engaged..._ She thought.

Maybe for revenge against brother Ate? He seemed pretty mad at him and went on a rampage whenever she mentioned him.

The brunette's eyes closed as she drifted off, troubled.

Isolt blinked. She wasn't in her room.

This is a dream... She realized.

She looked around, squinting. It was dark.

She squirmed, noticing she was tied up on the ground, leaned up against something. A throne?

"H-hello?" She asked.

A chuckle sounded in the air.

"Hello my pretty."

The princess flinched. Bakura.

"What," The voice purred, "Not happy to see me?" He purred, cold hand stroking the princess' face.

Isolt shuddered. It made it worse that she couldn't see him.

Suddenly, more laughter sounded, and the lights flickered on.

There stood the thief king in all of his glory.. And his minions, Marik, Malik, and Malika.

A smirk was formed on all of the thieves faces.

Bakura brought Isolt to her feet, not caring if the rope burnt her delicate wrists.

Then he sat her on the throne, not untying her.

**"I know that your powers of retention**  
**Are as wet as a warthog's backside.."**

As Bakura sang this, Isolt knew he was refering to the thieves because he had walked away from her and towards them.

He sneered. Isolt frowned._ He really should treat his friends better.._

**"But thick as you are, pay attention**  
**My words are a matter of pride."**

After this, a smirk came on his face as he waved his hands over Marik's face, getting only the response of a stupid blink.

**"It's clear from your vacant expressions**  
**The lights are not all on upstairs.."**

He turned away from them, his crimson cloak flowing.

The trembling princess gulped as he walked closer to her, trying to scoot away, but the throne left her little space to scoot.

He smirked as he turned from her for a moment. A sigh of relief escaped her. He wasn't coming for her.. yet.

**"But we're talking kings and successions.."**

And in an instant, he turned to Isolt startling her.

He grabbed her, pulling her close to him.

**"Even you can't be caught unawares!"**

Isolt gulped. The fear was apparent in the chocolate brown orbs.

**"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**  
**Be prepared for sensational news**.**"**

_What is he planning..? _She thought.

**"A shining new era**  
**Is tiptoeing nearer**."

Is he...? Planning on..? The princess thought in terror. Her thoughts were interrupted by Malika.

"And where do we feature?" She asked suspiciously.

Bakura chuckled.

"Just listen to teacher."

Malika frowned at this.

**"I know it sounds sordid**  
**But you'll be rewarded**  
**When at last I am given my dues**  
**And injustice deliciously squared****!"**

Bakura stared at Isolt as he sang this next part. It was a predatory look, like a lion cornering his prey.

**"Be prepared!**"

"Yeah, Be prepared!" Marik said, smirking, looking at Isolt.

"Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh...For what?" Malik asked, blinking stupidly.  
Bakura snorted. "For the death of the Pharaoh!"

Isolt gasped. _He was planning on killing brother!_

Isolt's gasp was, of course, ignored.

Malik tilted his head. "Why? Is he sick?"  
Malika smacked him as Bakura explained it. "No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Yugi and Queen Kiyra too."

_No... Not Kiyra..._ Isolt thought in despair.  
"Great idea! Who needs a Pharaoh?" Malika exclaimed, beaming.

"No Pharaoh! No Pharaoh! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!" Malik screeched, much like a little kid.

A smack sounded as Bakura smacked all three of them. "Idiots! There will be a Pharaoh!"

Malik pouted and rubbed his cheek. "Hey, but you said, uh..."

Bakura never let him finish. "I will be Pharaoh! ...Stick with me, and you'll be swimming in riches!" Bakura yowled out.

"Yaay! All right! Long live the king!" Malik exclaimed.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" Marik and Malika screeched.

They began to sing out of joy.

_"It's great that we'll soon be connected._  
_With a king who'll be all-time adored."_

**"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**  
**To take certain duties on board**.."

Bakura turned back to Isolt and lifted her up, pinning her against the wall.

Isolt blushed, squirmed, and squeaked as he did this. Bakura's eyes were filled with lust, she noticed. Blood lust.. and lust. Just pure lust.

**"The future is littered with prizes**  
**And though I'm the main addressee.."**

Isolt gasped as the thief king's cool hand rested on her cheek for a moment, before he turned away from her. As he moved away, Isolt began to loosen her bonds.

**"The point that I must emphasize is**  
**You won't get a pence without me!**"

The other thieves flinched slightly at Bakura's tone.

Laughter echoed in the cave.

**"So prepare for the coup of the century**  
**Be prepared for the murkiest scam****!"**

Isolt growled slightly. _Not on my watch!_

**"Meticulous planning**,  
**Tenacity spanning****!"**

Isolt gulped. _This doesn't sound good for Atem... I have to get out!_

**"Decades of denial**

**Is simply why I'll**

**Be king undisputed!"**

Soon Isolt finally got out of her bonds and cautiously got off of the throne. Bakura was too caught up to notice.

**"Respected, saluted**

**And seen for the wonder I am!"**

Isolt stumbled slightly giving herself away. The thief king stalked towards her. She turned and ran.

**"Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared..Be prepared!"**  
A chuckle escaped Bakura's lips as she saw her run. _This is a dream.._ He mused to himself.

_She seems to have forgotten that._

"My king what-"

Bakura looked up. "Get her. And bring her back here, in real life."

"Got it." Malika said as the three faded.

Bakura smirked as he stared after his princess.

"Silly princess... you weren't prepared."


	12. My Lullaby

**My Lullaby (Before It's Too Late)  
**

**Welcome back to this lovely one shot thingy! This is the sequel to 'Be Prepared'. Enjoy.**

**Priestess dragon: **

***bows* Thank you, thank you! I just love making the minions stupid, it gives me entertainment! I write to entertain myself really, but I enjoy receiving your reviews! :D **

**Rachel: Yes.. you should see how excited she gets...**

**Bakura: It's dumb.**

**Well Bakura fine. Now you don't get to win.**

**Bakura: But...**

**Nope.**

**Bakura: Rachel knock some sense into her!**

**Rachel: *shrugs* that's what you get for insulting her.**

**Bakura: But..**

**Mwahaha, Bakura you're probably going to end up winning anyways, I always want you to win. :3 Now onto the story!**

**Bakura: REVIEW Silver doesn't own anything!**

* * *

Isolt struggled as she was brought back. Except that this wasn't a dream!

"Please let me go!" Isolt begged as she was pulled by Malika, Marik, and Malik.

"No can do hun." Malika said, making sure to pull Isolt's hair as they dragged her.

As soon as they got there, a gag was stuffed into Isolt's mouth and she was tied up.

Marik looked apologetic as he tied her up. "Sorry if this hurts.." He mumbled.

Isolt looked up at him with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry.. I can't." Marik whispered, an apologetic look in his eyes. Then he left her alone.

_"Sleep, my little princess... Dream a lovely dream..."_

Isolt's eyes drooped slightly, leaning against the wall.

_"One day when I defeat your brother... You will be my Queen."_

Isolt soon fell asleep against her will, trapping herself in a sleep filled with terror.

Bakura appeared near her along with the other three thieves.

_"I've been exiled, persucuted_  
_Left alone with no defense..."_

The thief stroked his sleeping princess' face but he soon pulled away so he wouldn't ruin her pretty face.

_"When I think of what the pharaoh did.. I get a little tense..."_

At this, a pot was knocked over.

Malik and Marik jumped at this, surprised at their king's anger.

Malika, however, simply yawned. She wasn't really surprised, she knew he'd end up breaking something at one point or another.

The whitette took a deep breath to calm himself before turning back to the sleeping princess.

_"But I dream a dream so pretty.._  
_That I don't feel so depressed.._  
_'Cause it soothes my inner kitty.._  
_And it helps me get some rest.."_

Bakura moved away from them all and jumped on top of the rock in the middle of the room.

Lightning struck as he did. It seemed like a storm was coming.

_"The sound of the Pharaoh's dying gasp_  
_My princess in my grasp_  
_Queen Kiyra's mournful cry_  
_That's my lullaby!"_

Cheers sounded from all of the thieves besides Marik.

He didn't like this. Isolt was going to get hurt. He looked over at the sleeping princess. Perhaps..

Laughter echoed from where Bakura was.

_"Now the past I've tried forgetting_  
_And my foes I could forgive_  
_Trouble is, I knows it's petty_  
_But I hate to let them live."_

"So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Kiyra up a tree." Malika said.

Bakura laughed maliciously. "Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me."

He jumped off the rock and in front of Marik. He gave him an 'I'm watching you' look.

_"The melody of angry growls_  
_A counterpoint of painful howls_  
_A symphony of death, oh my!_  
_That's my lullaby!"_

_"The people of Kul Elna are gone... but Bakura's still around_  
_To get our revenge.."_

Isolt whimpered in her sleep.

Marik glanced over at her. He was hit on the shoulder by Malika.

"Focus!" She hissed.

_"I won't rest till she learns the pharaoh is a killer_  
_With a lust for being bad!"_

Malika sneered at the sleeping princess. To her, the girl was just a big brat.

_Bakura should be mine!_ She thought spitefully.

"Sleep, ya little termite!" She said spitefully.

She began to stutter when she got glares from Bakura and Marik.  
"Uh- I mean, precious little girl!"

Malik yawned boredly. **"One day when we defeat your brother..."**

Bakura smirked._ "You will be my queen!"_

Malika raged inwardly.

"The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of the thief king's mighty sword!" Bakura exclaimed.

Malik smirked at this. "The joy of vengeance!"

"Testify!" Malika exclaimed, trying to get Bakura's attention.

"I can hear the cheering." Bakura said, not noticing Malika.

"Bakura! What a guy!" They all chanted.

_"Payback time is nearing_  
_And then our flag will fly_  
_Against a blood-red sky_  
_That's my lullaby!"_

Bakura then turned to his fellow thieves to only find Malik and Malika standing there.

"Where is Marik?!" He demanded.

Malik shrugged. "He left. Said he had business."

Bakura growled slightly. "No matter. We shall win this war! Gather the men. Malika, stay here and guard my princess."

Malika nodded. "Of course my king."

Bakura turned and left.

* * *

The wind blew through Marik's hair as he rode through the desert.

_I must warn the Pharaoh! The Princess shall not get hurt!_

Marik rode faster as he pictured the princess sleeping in Bakura's chambers at this moment.

_I must get to the palace... and soon!_

_Before it's too late!_


	13. Happy Birthday Beautiful

**Happy Birthday Beautiful **

**_Hey guys! I decided to type a oneshot for my birthday! 2/21/13!_**

**_Yay!_**

**_Thanks goes to Priestess dragon for the reviews!_**

**_Rachel: Happy Birthday hikari!_**

**_*beams* Onto the fic!_**

* * *

Newly aged 9-year-old Courtney yawned as she woke up in the morning.

Mocha eyes widened in excitement when she realized what say it was.

It was her birthday!

She ran to her brother Yami's room.

"YAMI YAMI GET UP!" She squealed in excitement.

Yami yawned slightly and sat up.

"Good morning sister... happy birthday.." He mumbled.

Courtney beamed at her brother. "Thanks Yami!"

"No problem."

~At the party~

All of Courtney's family and friends were there; Bakura(her best friend), Marik, Malik, Joey, Yugi and Ryou.

"Happy birthday Courtney!" Joey shouted, pulling the smaller girl into a bear hug.

"Ah.. Can't... Breathe.." She gasped out.

Joey instantly let her go, smiling apologetically. "Sorry Court."

Courtney dusted herself off. "It's all good Jo."

After turning, she was soon tackled by Marik, Malik, and Yugi.

"Eeeeeeeeep!" She squeaked.

Soon they were all giggling and play fighting.

"Let her go so that I can give her her birthday hug!" Bakura pouted.

"Kay." Malik said, getting off of her. And when Malik did, Marik did as did Yugi.

Bakura hugged Courtney gently. "Happy Birthday Courtney."

A small blush came across the face of the newly aged nine year old.

"T-thanks Kura." She mumbled.

"Children time for cake!" Courtney's mother, Amanda, called.

"Coming Momma!" Courtney called.

Together all of the children ran to the dining room, where Courtney's three layer chocolate cake stood.

It had nine candles, some blue, some white. They were all lit.

"Okay let Courtney sit at the head of the table to blow out her candles." Amanda said.

"Kay." The children said in unison.

"Alrigh'!" Joey said a bit late. All he wanted was cake.

Courtney soon sat down.

"Okay we'll sing happy birthday on three; ready? One, two, three."

**"Happy birthday to you,"**

"Cha cha cha!" Joey shouted.

Courtney giggled as they continued.

**"Happy birthday to you,"**

"Cha chaaaa chaaaaa!" Yugi squeaked happily.

**"Happy birthday dear Courtney,"**

Courtney smiled because Bakura's voice was the loudest.

**"Happy birthday to you!"**

_"And many moreeeeeeee!" _Yami sang terribly.

Courtney giggled, then closed her eyes and made a wish.

Then she opened her eyes and blew out her candles.

"CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Joey screeched.

After that, many giggles followed.

Finally Joey got his cake; he got his last because Courtney's mother wanted to pick on him.

When they were all finished, Joey had icing all over his face.

Bakura scraped his finger across his face and rubbed it on Courtney's.

She squealed and wiped it off with her sleeve.

"Yucky!"

Bakura laughed. "Happy birthday Courtney."

* * *

**Lol, I know it wasn't much, but I wanted to write some fluff; so I did. There. Be happy! :D  
**


	14. Holding Out For A Hero

**Holding Out For a Hero**

**New chapter... 'Holding Out For A Hero' from Shrek (that song the fairy godmother sings! :3)**

**Onto the fic!**

* * *

Bakura walked into the packed bar where he usually came for drinks.

Ever since his brother Ryou had died, he usually wasted his days away here.

All the men, as usual, were looking at the stage for the next girl who would be dancing. There was probably just another stripper up there.

_"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the Gods?_  
_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?"_

Bakura was shocked when he heard that beautiful soprano voice echo in the quiet club.

He glanced up toward the stage and couldn't look away.

_"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the Gods?_  
_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?"_

Up on the stage was a beautiful woman, the most dazzling woman Bakura had ever seen. She didn't look much older than him. But also she didn't look like she belonged in a place like this. She had long, wavy mocha hair that fell past her shoulders, onto her curvy hips.

She was clad in a tight red dress and red strapped stilettos. They looked so uncomfortable to Bakura, but she walked in them like she had been wearing them forever.

To Bakura she looked like an angel... an angel in a demon's clothing.

As she sang this next part, she laid down on the piano, stroking the man's face who was playing it.

Oh how Bakura wanted to be that guy right about now.

_"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.."_

Suddenly, the quietness of the music was forgotten as she kicked her shoes off and began to dance as she sang.

_"I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night."_

Bakura licked his lips. He wanted to be her hero.

Then he shook his head. No. Definitely not.

_"He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight."_

At this point, the woman had jumped off of the stage and onto a table, where two men were sitting.

Bakura watched her attentively. He felt no better than the other men in the club, but honestly who could look away from a woman like this?

_"I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light."_

Soon she got off the table, she was probably tired of all the men grabbing at her.

But soon Bakura knew that wasn't the reason.

_"He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life."_

He gulped when he realized she had her sights set on him.

As she got closer, Bakura's palms began to sweat and his heat beat faster.

* * *

Courtney looked at the mysterious man as she stalked towards him.

He seems so nervous. I suppose I'll just have to help him with that issue.

She smiled slyly like a fox.

_"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasies_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me.."_

When Courtney got to him, she pulled him up out of his chair and whispered in his ear, "Dance with me pretty boy."

She heard him gulp.

A chuckle of amusement escaped her lips.

He seemed different than any other one of the men who usually came into the club... This one... seemed different.

_"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet."_

And she liked it.

As she was dancing with the mysterious man, she felt him loosen up and dance with her. Like **really** dance with her.

_"I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight."_

At one point, she got caught off guard when he dipped her. It was unexpected. Usually she led these kinds of dances.

_"I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light."_

She chuckled. "You the dominant type?" She whispered in his ear as he pulled her back up.

* * *

Bakura was nervous as she said that.

He heard her giggle.

He was surprised when she began to dominate the dance once more. It seemed natural for their bodies to be moving together like this.

_"He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life."_

Cheering and clapping was happening while the two danced, but they couldn't hear any of it. All they were focused on was the heat of each other's bodies and each other's faces.

_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea.."_

Finally the mysterious girl pulled away from him and went back on stage.

_"I could swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me..."_

She was singing like a real singer should; Bakura thought her voice was possibly the most angelic yet devilish voice he had ever had.

She was like the sweetest wine, or the most addicting heroin.

_"Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood."_

She was staring at him slightly as she sang.

His wine colored eyes met her mocha ones.

_"I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_And he's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life.."_

Bakura could swear he saw a twinkle in her eyes. It was a inviting sparkle.

_"Oh I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight."_

The music slowed down, signaling that the song was ending.

As she sang her last few notes, she sunk to her knees slowly.

_"I need a hero!"_

As soon as the song ended, applause erupted from the crowd.

A loose smile came upon the face of the girl as she exited through the back of the stage.

Bakura wandered back to the dressing room, where she was changing.

"You were great." He said.

The girl looked over at him with a small smile. "Thanks pretty boy, you weren't so bad yourself."

Bakura chuckled. "No, not pretty boy; Bakura."

"Bakura, huh? Courtney. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Courtney... I like it."

_This is the start of a new relationship.._ Bakura thought as they talked for a while.


	15. Broken

**Broken**

**Priestess dragon: Thanks for reviewing :) Here's another update for you.**

**This is based off the song 'Broken' by Seether**

**Enjoy!**

Jade sighed as she leaned back against the wall.

Marik had left her... again.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

She knew it was only a matter of time.. but sometimes.. she wished he would stay.

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She wished he knew how broken and lost she felt when he left.

**/What does she have that I don't?/** Jade thought miserably, staring at herself in the mirror.

Really what did Natalie have that she didn't? Other men thought Jade was pretty enough.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**/Maybe it's my hair.. It's not... that beautiful blonde she has... And her eyes../** Jade sighed to herself.

**/I'm... just not good enough for him./**

_You're gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_

"I never was... Why else would he leave?" She mumbled.

Brown eyes blinked when a flash of light flickered from her nightstand.

Marik's dagger.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

For weeks Jade had been feeling the urge to kill herself; how could she not? But the dagger was egging her on; it's like fate wanted her to die.

**/Might as well grant it's wish then./** She thought bitterly, grabbing the dagger.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

A sigh escaped the petite girl's lips as she stared at the dagger for a minute. If she used this... it'd be like Marik killed her.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

"He technically did kill me though.." She muttered.

**/I wouldn't be missed../** She thought; even though she knew it was a lie. Courtney was probably still waiting for her at the cinema. Jade decided not to go.

She was probably worried sick.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"But I don't care..." She mumbled, bringing the dagger to her wrist, prepared to slash.

**/Good bye world./**

_You're gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_

"No Jade don't!"

Jade turned and saw Courtney standing in the doorway, tear drops streaming down her face, which looked extra pale in the small light illuminating the room from the door.

"Please.. it's not worth it.." Courtney begged her.

Jade looked up at her with dull brown eyes.

"He.."

Courtney walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "He's a bastard.. He doesn't deserve someone as great as you."

Jade blinked. "Thanks.."

"Jade... please promise you'll never.. try.. this again... I don't think I could take it if you left.." Courtney murmured, hugging her friend tighter.

Jade nodded. "I promise Courtney."


	16. Once Upon A December

**Once Upon A December**

_**Hey guys! Made another one shot... okay I can't take ALL of the credit... my best friend helped me type it. Via Facebook.**_

_**Love ya Naters!**_

_**This is from Anastasia the movie.**_

_**'Once Upon A December'.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Now onto the fic!**_

_**Review!**_

Courtney walked down the street and was pulled into an alley. She looked at her attacker.

"Bakura?! What are you doing?!" She asked, looking at the whitette in front of her.

"Courtney..." Bakura said.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Do you remember anything about our past?" Bakura asked. about us?

"I... no." Courtney said quietly. "I don't."

Bakura was silent before kissing her suddenly.

Courtney's eyes widened.

She was about to push him off when a vision wracked her mind.

It was a tan her and a man with white hair and lavender eyes and a scar dancing.

A beautiful song was being sung in the background as they danced. For some reason, these lyrics meant a lot to her.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.."_

The man pulled the tan girl closer and held her.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm.."_

As the tan man dipped the tan girl, she laughed.

_"Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..."_

More people ran out and started dancing. She saw a tan Natalie and tan Yami dancing together.

What was going on? She was confused.

Why did everyone look like someone she knew? Could this possibly be what Bakura was talking about?

_"Someone holds me safe and warm! Horses prances through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory! Far away! Long ago! Glowing dim as an ember! Things my heart used to know! Things it yearns to remember..."_

The tan girl looked up at the tan man and smiled. "I love you Bakura."

Courtney blinked. Bakura?

"I love you too Isolt." Bakura replied.

Then they kissed.

_"A song someone sings... once upon a December." _

She then gasped as she was pulled out of the vision.

Bakura was still kissing her.

Bakura slowly pulled away and looked at her.

"Now do you remember?" He asked.

Courtney stared at him, amazed. "Yes..." She whispered.

Then she leaned up and kissed him softly

Bakura smiled into the kiss.

He then kissed her back.

She remembered! Like he knew that she would. Now maybe they could be together.

Hopefully forever this time.


	17. Haunted

**Haunted**

**The song is Haunted by Evanescence.**

**Enjoy. (Especially you Naters!)**

**And REVIEW.**

Natalie tossed and turned in her sleep.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_  
_Still can't find what keeps me here_

~Dream~

Kiyra ran as she was being chased.

"Leave me alone Mariku!" She shouted as she ran.

Laughter sounded form behind her.

"Never."

Kiyra turned a corner in the alley way in the town. Sand blew in her face as she ran.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

She wailed when she came to a dead end.

No..!

"Ha. Got you cornered my sweet princess." Mariku's voice purred from not too far behind her.

_I know you're still there_

Kiyra spun around in fear. This wasn't the first time Mariku had done this before.

"Please leave me alone.." She begged.

_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Fearing you, loving you_  
_I won't let you pull me down_

Mariku smirked. "Never."

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_  
_Your heart pounding in my head_

As he stepped closer, Kiyra's heart began to pound faster.

He was going to rape her again.

She just knew it.

_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

As his hands roamed her body, she flinched.

"P-please don't.." she begged, her voice a whisper.

_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_

Mariku chuckled. "No matter how much you beg; I will still have my fun."

Then he pulled out his knife and began to cut her clothes off slowly.

~later in the dream~

Atem walked through the village, looking for Kiyra.

Where could she be?

When he found her, he gasped.

She was naked on the ground, eyes closed.

Her hair was matted with blood and she was shivering.

_Fearing you... loving you_  
_I won't let you pull me down_

Atem ran up to her, taking off his cloak and putting it on her.

Then he picked her up.

How could anyone do this to you?

"I'm so sorry.." He mumbled.

Then he carried her off.

-morning-

Kiyra woke up in Atem's arms.

She could tell because he was snoring lightly.

Atem always snored when he slept.

She turned and looked at him as he slept.

He was kind of cute...

She flinched slightly at the pain.

Was Atem ashamed of her?

Did he hate her?

Kiyra sighed. She didn't doubt it.

As she thought this, small tears ran down her face.

Atem's violet eyes opened, blinking.

When he saw her crying, he frowned.

"Why are you crying love?" He asked quietly.

She looked at him, wiping her tears. "Sorry..." She mumbled.

Atem placed a hand on her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for..."

Kiyra blinked at him. "But..."

"No," Atem started, "nothing that happens to you or anything will change how I feel about you. I am not ashamed nor will I ever leave you. I promise."

Kiyra blinked.

Atem must really love her.

"I love you..." Atem finished.

Kiyra smiled slightly. "I love you too Atem.."

~End Of Dream~

Natalie sat up in bed.

Was that..? Was that real? She thought.

Was that what Yami was talking about?

She blushed thinking about the dream.

He saved her..

She wondered something..

If she were in trouble, would Yami save her?


	18. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Tonight I Wanna Cry**

This song is by Keith Urban... I got inspired so enjoy..

And REVIEW!

* * *

"Bakura... please... I.. I'll be better.." Courtney begged, tears in her eyes.

Bakura stood at the door.

His wine colored orbs glared at her. "No. I'm done with you! You... you just make me so angry and I don't know why! We're through!"

Courtney grabbed his arm. "Please!"

Bakura snarled and backhanded her.

Courtney cried out.

With a sneer, Bakura spat at her. "JUST GO KILL YOURSELF!"

Then he left.

* * *

Courtney sat on the couch, watching TV. She had a bottle of wine in her lap was was drinking from it as she sniffled.

The TV wasn't on any channel in particular, it was just static.

_Alone in this house again tonight_  
_I got the TV on_  
_The sound turned down_  
_And a bottle of wine_

Courtney stared at the walls.

Bakura.. why? Why did you have to leave?

_There's pictures of you and I_  
_On the walls around me_  
_The way that it was_  
_And could've been surrounds me_  
_I'll never get over you walking away._

The drunken brunette stood up, bottle in her hands and stumbled up to one of the pictures and touched it.

It was a picture of them together at the dance in high school a couple of years ago.

Courtney traced Bakura's face. He looked so happy back then.

She fell to her knees, hands falling into her lap.

_I've never been the kind_  
_To ever let my feelings show_  
_And I thought that being strong_  
_Meant never losing your self-control_

As tears clouded her eyes, threatening to fall, she covered her face.

_But I'm just drunk enough_  
_To let go of my pain_  
_To hell with my pride_  
_Let it fall like rain from my eyes_

The tears continued to fall down her face as she stood up, drinking more out of the wine bottle.

_Tonight I wanna cry._

Courtney stared at the picture for a long time.

_Would it help if I turned_  
_A sad song on_  
_All by myself_  
_Would sure hit me hard_  
_Now that your gone_

It was a while before her anger built up so much that she punched the picture.

Pain entered her system as the pain sensation of the glass piercing her fist caused red blood, almost as red as the wine she was drinking, to run down her arm.

_Or maybe unfold_  
_Some old yellow lost love letters_  
_Its gonna hurt bad before it gets better_  
_But I'll never get over you_  
_By hiding this way._

Courtney ignored the blood and the pain as she drank more, stumbling to her room.

She just didn't care anymore.

She just wanted to forget.

_'Cause I've never been the kind_  
_To ever let my feelings show_  
_And I thought that being strong_  
_Meant never losing self-control_

Footsteps echoed as she stumbled to her room, tripping over the smallest things.

She fell to the ground, tripping over yet another picture.

More tears came.

_But I'm just drunk enough_  
_To let go of my pain_  
_To hell with my pride_  
_Let it fall like rain from my eyes_

The brunette picked the picture up, her tears and blood mixing across the surface.

This just caused her to cry even more.

Bakura...

_Tonight I wanna cry_.

She then stood up.

Please Ra just make it all stop...

The pain.

Bakura...

She finally got to her room, her vision blurred.

_Well I've never been the kind_  
_To ever let my feelings show_  
_I thought that being strong_  
_Meant never losing self-control_

She collapsed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Her sobs echoed through the empty house.

Why did he leave?

Was I not good enough?

Was I not pretty enough? Does.. does he hate me?

At the thought of this, more tears came.

She began to hate this more and more as this went on.

It's obvious that he doesn't want me here anymore!

She looked at the wine bottle in disgust. She was tired of looking at it.

That was when the bottle was smashed against the wall, the red liquid flying everywhere.

As soon as it did, the glass flew everywhere.

A piece of glass landed beside her.

Courtney's glazed over brown eyes stared at it.

She picked it up, ignoring as it sliced her finger slightly.

_But I'm just drunk enough_

She played with it for a second.

Bakura...

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Please.. I can't think of him anymore...

But still the image of his face came.

How angry it was...

_To let go of my pain_

More crimson red blood dripped down as her hands squeezed the glass.

"Bakura..." She mumbled. "I know that this is what you want.."

_To hell with this pride_

As the glass sliced her arm, making deep cuts, Courtney didn't feel pain or guilt.

She felt disappointed and sad.

With herself.

With Bakura.

With their relationship.

With the fact that nothing would ever happen between them again.

Because he hated her.

And this is what he wanted.

_Let it fall like rain from my eyes_

As Courtney's body fell to the floor, the glass beside her, she was still crying.

But her tears weren't tears of sadness...

They were tears of joy.

_Tonight I wanna cry..._

"Good-bye Bakura... I love you.." She mumbled as she took her last breath, eyes closing for the final time.

Never to open again.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Bakura was walking down the streets when he saw the headlines on the news.

"Courtney Azure took her life last night.. Detectives found no suicide note nor a reason for why she ever wanted to take her own life."

Bakura froze.

Courtney was... dead?

The whitette was silent as he took this in.

Why would she..?

_**"JUST GO KILL YOURSELF!"**_

His own words echoed through his head.

He covered his ears before beginning to cry.

Courtney was dead..

And it was all his fault.


	19. One Jump Ahead

**One Jump Ahead**

* * *

_Hey guys! Decided to write another one! This song is from Aladdin! :D_

_REVIEW!_

* * *

Bakura laughed as the guards chased after him, a bag in his hand.

There were three guards with the head guard, Mariku.

Bakura began to sing as he ran.

**"Gotta keep**  
**One jump ahead of the breadline**  
**One swing ahead of the sword!**  
**I steal only what I can't afford!"**

"And that's everything.." He mumbled.

Then suddenly he was cornered. He smirked.

**"One jump ahead of the lawmen.**  
**That's all, and that's no joke!**  
**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"**

He then jumped up onto a building, smirking at the guards.

"Riffraff! Street rat!"

"Scoundrel!"

Bakura then jumped off of a building as he landed next to another stand in the marketplace.

**"Just a little snack, guys!" **Bakura sang, looking back at them, shrugging.

"Rip him open, take it back, guys!" Mariku snapped.

Bakura then climbed into a window where two girls he knew, Kiyra and Isolt were dancing. Isolt was practically his girlfriend.

**"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**  
**I ain't got no friends, oh boo!"**

"Who?" Kiyra asked.

_"Oh it looks like Bakura's hit the bottom!"_ Isolt teased.  
Kiyra smiled, getting Isolt's drift. **_"He's become a a one-man rise in crime!"_**

An angry Jade stomped into the room, Kiyra and Isolt cringed as she did.

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em!" Jade snapped.

Bakura kissed Isolt on the cheek slightly.

**"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat,"**

Then he began to jump out of the window, looking to Isolt as he did.

**"Tell you all about it when I got the time!"**

When he landed on the ground, he could see the guards running after him.

He began to run faster.

He then his behind a wall.

**"One jump ahead of the slowpokes!**  
**One skip ahead of my doom!"**

Bakura smirked as they ran right past him.

Then he ran out from behind the wall.

**"Next time gonna use a nom de plume!**  
**One jump ahead of the hitmen!"**

"There he is!" Mariku shouted, seeing Bakura run.

**"One hit ahead of the flock!"**

Bakura then ran straight through a crowd, getting through faster than the guards could; they were in a group.

He got out before they did and casually tiptoed away while the guards struggled with the crowd.

**"I think I'll take a stroll around the block..."**

"Stop, thief!" Mariku shouted as he got out of the crowd first.

**"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat!**  
**Otherwise we'd get along!"**

As Bakura ran, he plunged his dagger into a barrel which held red wine. It spewed out, causing Mariku to fall to the ground, slipping.

"Wrong!" Mariku snapped.

Bakura smirked and continued to run.

**"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!"**  
**One hop ahead of the hump!"**

He looked over his shoulders as more guards ran after her.

The thief then turned and threw a dagger at them.

**"One trick ahead of disaster!"**

"Scoundrel!" Mariku snapped as he just barely dodged it.

**"They're quick, but I'm much faster!"**

Mariku grabbed his own dagger and threw it at Bakura. "Take that!"

Bakura smirked, catching it by the handel.

**"Here goes, better throw my hand in**  
**Wish me happy landin'!"**

Bakura looked as he ran towards a slight rift in the landscape. He smirked. Perfect.

"All I gotta do is jump!" He shouted before he jumped off the rift.

He fell without worry, landing on his feet.

Then he saw Mariku and his men stop at the top.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET HIM!" Mariku shouted.

The men hesitated.

As they did, Bakura had already gotten away.


	20. Hellfire

**Hellfire**

_This one is based off the song 'Hellfire' from **The Hunchback of Notre**_** Dame.**_ Enjoy guys!_

_And REVIEW_

* * *

Bakura paced around in the temple of Ra. His partner in crime, Kiyra stood beside him. She was a mute, yet Bakura seemed to respect her as much as anyone else.

They were thieves in Egypt.

_"Beata Kiyra_  
_You know I am a righteous man_  
_Of my virtue I am justly proud."_

Kiyra gave him a confused look. Bakura? Righteous? Yeah right.

Kiyra couldn't tell him so, but she honestly thought he had been crazier ever since he had seen Princess Isolt.

**Et tibit Pater **

_"Beata Kiyra_  
_You know I'm so much purer than_  
_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!"_

Kiyra blinked, simply nodding, going with what Bakura said.

After all, if it seemed like she didn't, she'd probably be killed.

**Quia peccavi nimis**

_"Then tell me, Kiyra_  
_Why I see her dancing there_  
_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?"_

Kiyra was surprised as Bakura backed her into a wall while saying this.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, unknowing.

Bakura gave a growl before pushing himself away from her.

Kiyra frowned and wiped the dust off of her clothes.

**Cogitatione**

Bakura looked frustrated and ran his hands through his short gray-ish white hair.

_"I feel her, I see her_  
_The sun caught in her auburn hair_  
_Is blazing in me out of all control!"_

Kiyra blinked. She didn't think that the princess was affecting him that much!

**Verbo et opere **

Kiyra squeaked when Bakura turned to her, his gray-ish lavender eyes burning with hate and lust at the same time.

It was a scary combination.

_"Like fire!_  
_Hellfire!_  
_This fire in my skin!"_

The blonde mute blinked. Wasn't he taking this a bit too far? She's just a pretty princess after all!

_"This burning_  
_Desire_  
_Is turning me to sin.."_

Kiyra blinked. Since when did Bakura care about sin? Then she thought for a moment. He must feel terrible about betraying his family by lusting after a royal family member... the sister of the PHARAOH no less!

_"It's not my fault!"_

**Mea culpa**

Kiyra began to rub his shoulders as if reassuring him that it wasn't his fault.

_"I'm not to blame!"_

**Mea culpa**

_"It is that royal girl_  
_The witch who sent this flame!"_

Kiyra blinked. Isolt didn't seem like a witch to her... just an ordinary princess. If.. if princesses could be ordinary.

**Mea maxima culpa**

_"It's not my fault!"_

**Mea culpa**

_"If in the spirits' plan.."_

**Mea culpa**

_"They made the royals so much_  
_Stronger than me!"_

Kiyra's breath hitched. Things were rushing around her with the more angrier Bakura got. Her heart beat fast in her chest and all she could do was stand there. Suddenly she was very afraid for Princess Isolt. Very, very afraid.

**Mea maxima culpa **

Bakura suddenly turned to her and Kiyra was afraid of what she saw.

The Thief King had changed.

_"Protect me, Kiyra_  
_Don't let this siren cast her spell_  
_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!"_

Kiyra began to tremble. There was no way she could help him. But oh how she longed to, he was becoming too different!

_"Destroy Princess Isolt!_  
_And let her taste the fires of hell!_  
_Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"_

Kiyra's eyes were wide at this point.

Bakura turned away from Kiyra and stared out of the window, staring at the palace.

_"Hellfire!_  
_Dark fire!_  
_Now royal it's your turn!_  
_Choose me or_  
_Your pyre_  
_Be mine or you will burn!"_

Kiyra had backed towards the door by this time. The princess doesn't deserve this!

**Kyrie Eleison**

_"Ra have mercy on her."_

Kiyra got to the door, her hand on the handle.

**Kyrie Eleison **

_"God have mercy on me."_

**Kyrie Eleison**

_"But she will be mine_

_Or she will burn!"_

Kiyra ran out of the house while he wasn't looking and sprinted out into the desert towards the palace.

She had to warn Princess Isolt about what was going on.

And she had to save Bakura.


	21. Superluv

**Superluv**

* * *

**This is based off of Shane Dawson's (a youtuber; he's REALLY good!) song 'Superluv.'**

**Enjoy guys! And review! (Yatem is Season 0 Yami Yugi)**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ten year old Natalie Wells and eleven year old Yami Motou sat together outside of his house._

_"Are you okay?" Yami asked her._

_Natalie leaned back against the wall of his house, tracing bruises on her arms._

_She sighed. "I hate him.." She mumbled._

_Yami's amethyst eyes blinked. "But he's your dad.."_

_Natalie gave him a sad look. "I know.."_

_Yami suddenly hugged her. "It'll be okay..."_

_Natalie looked up at him. "How do you know?"_

_His hand intertwined with hers. "I just know.."_

_End_

Yami sighed as he watched Natalie walk down the hall with a bruise on her cheek.

She had stopped being his friend out of fear that he would be hurt.

The tri-colored teen was heartbroken, he had fallen in love with her.

He sighed, leaning against his locker and singing softly.

_"I'm running out of time,_  
_I hope that I can save you somehow,_  
_If I,_  
_If I had super powers,_  
_I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine."_

He suddenly rushed forward, as if pretending that he was a superhero and had strength.

He was about to go up to her, building his confidence.

_"Have no fear,_  
_You're hero is here,_  
_My super sense is telling me that danger is near,_  
_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back,_  
_A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, OH!"_

Suddenly, Natalie's boyfriend Yatem pinned her to the lockers as Mariku held Yami back by his collar.

_"But I'm not a super hero,_  
_I'm not that kind of guy,_  
_But I can save you baby give me a try."_

Yami watched miserably as Yatem kissed the girl he loved.

He suddenly felt the strength to push Mariku away from him and running up to Yatem.

He punched Yatem in the face, earning a look of surprise from Natalie.

_"Cause I'm running out of time,_  
_I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose,_  
_So I'll fight until you're mine,_  
_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!"_

Yami grabbed Natalie's hand and ran, being chased by Yatem's gang.

_"Ohhh, If your in danger,_  
_Ohhh, I'm here to save yah,_  
_Ohhh, that's what I'm made of,_  
_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
_Give you my superluv!"_

The gang caught up to them in a corridor of the school.

Natalie looked up at Yami with a 'just give up look'.

Yami shook his head at her before stepping forward, a brave look on his face.

Natalie's eyes widened.

"He's dead.." She mumbled.

_"I've been fighting for your love, for all this time,_  
_What I gotta do to make you mine,_  
_Ain't got no super speed,_  
_But I'm running this town,_  
_You get in my way imma take you down!"_

While he sang this, Yatem had caught up and they had gotten into a scrap.

Yatem punched Yami, causing him to fall to the ground.

_"I'm not a super hero,_  
_I'm not that kinda guy,_  
_But I can save you baby give me a try."_

Natalie flinched as Yatem kicked Yami in the ribs. Yami gasped before standing up.

_"Cause I'm running out of time,_  
_I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose,_  
_So I'll fight until you're mine,_  
_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!"_

Everyone was surprised when Yami growled and punched Yatem in the gut.

_"Ohhh, If your in danger,_  
_Ohhh, I'm here to save yah,_  
_Ohhh, that's what I'm made of,_  
_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
_Give you my superluv."_

Natalie's eyes widened as Yami grabbed her hands.

_"Can't you see?_  
_We're meant to be,_  
_So come with me and say you're mine."_

Natalie blinked.

_"Cause I'm running out of time,_  
_I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose,_  
_So I'll fight until you're mine,_  
_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!"_

These words seemed to convince Natalie and she smiled.

_"And all you really need,"_

Yami smiled.

_"Has been right in front of you this whole time,_  
_And I,_  
_I didn't need no super powers,_  
_I've saved the world and now you are mine.."_

He took a deep breath.

_"Now you're mine."_

Then they kissed slightly.

As they did, they knew they both had their happy ending.


	22. Jar Of Hearts (remix)

**Jar Of Hearts**

_**This chapter is based off of Jar of Hearts Remix (feat Young Flip). It's a great song...**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

"Listen Courtney, you and Bakura shouldn't do this... you know how he is.." Natalie whispered, holding onto Courtney's arm, the one that had the microphone in her hand.

"No. He needs to know how I feel." Courtney said.

Natalie noticed the slight fire and sadness in her eyes. Why was her friend feeling like this? She was the one who broke up with Bakura.

"But a singing battle? Really?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. You know that singing was a huge part of our relationship and mostly how we expressed our feelings. It has to be this way Natalie. You can either support me or support Bakura." Courtney said bitterly.

Natalie sighed. "Good luck.."

She left stage.

The lights went off and Courtney could only see the two single spotlights on the stage. The man who had always made her heart stop stood in one.

He looked... different. He looked more depressed and thinner.

Courtney sighed. Bakura had always been overdramatic...

She stared at him and his empty eyes stared back.

Then she began to sing, looking away from his eyes.

_"You know I can't take one more step toward you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret.."_

She looked back at him and she saw something in his eyes that she couldn't identify.

_"And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most."_

These lyrics came straight from her heart. She felt this way about everything. How Bakura had cheated on her and how she ended it. He had made her belief in love disappear.

_"I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time.."_

Courtney's eyes were filled with slight fire as she walked up to him and poked him on his chest, questioning him through song.

_"And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars?"_

Bakura's empty eyes were wide and Courtney could see the pure and raw hurt and sadness in his eyes. She ignored it, too angry at him for the tears that were poking at the edges of his eyes and hers.

_"Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart?"_

She pushed him slightly, wanting nothing more than an apology.

_"You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul.."_

She glared at him with her eyes and turned away from him.

_"So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?"_

The music went upbeat and Bakura looked at her with pure emotion in his eyes and then he began to rap.

**"Too many times**

**I've been forgiven that you left me reminiscing of that piece I've been missing**

**But the thought of you keeps killing me on the inside**

**This time."**

Courtney turned away as he touched her shoulder gently. The hurt was apparent in his eyes. Natalie noticed and tears ran down her face. Courtney was being too damn stubborn. She almost didn't deserve someone like Bakura.

**"Yeah I'm saying sorry and I meant it**

**I wrote a love letter that I sent but I never got a reply**

**And these eyes are swimming in the memory of tears."**

Courtney scoffed but inside she remembered throwing that letter away... And she felt sorry about it. She loved him, but it wasn't so simple as to let him back into her heart.

**"Better days better years,**

**We used to heat it up like summer and we fell like the autumn**

**But welcome to the bottom it's colder than the winter**

**But we can still blossom like springtime pollen."**

Courtney looked back at Bakura when he grabbed her hand. His eyes had a certain pleading look to his eyes.

**"That's why how you walk in chains like the seasons but if you don't listen,**

**I'll understand I'm the reason."**

At this, Bakura looked away with a sigh.

Courtney blinked. She wanted to forgive him... but she knew that he didn't fully understand why she had broken up with him and she couldn't revisit those memories... They hurt her too badly.

_"And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart?"_

She sang this while stepping close to him, so close that she could smell his scent. It was the cologne that she had bought him. He.. he wore it?

_"You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul.."_

She breathed in his scent one last time. I can't fall for his tricks..

Courtney turned away from him.

_"So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?"_

Bakura could smell the sweetness of her strawberry shampoo. It was exhilarating. Hypnotizing... She had always been this way to him.

**"Can we get back to love and stop the hating?**

**Can we not let all this time we spent together get wasted?**

**Can we just start the communcation?"**

Courtney still wouldn't look at him. Bakura grabbed her hand, getting frustrated.

**"You always said that you would leave and I would hate it.**

**I always said that I would make it but now I've got to taste it."**

He suddenly spun her around to face him, gripping both of her arms so tightly that red finger marks appeared on her arms.

**"And it's feeling like I'm**

**Fading into black**

**And we just don't have to take it back from the darkness and be the lights!"**

Tears were streaming down his face.

Courtney squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear squeezed out. She didn't want him to see her crying.

**"I just need you in my life**

**And I tell you we weren't perfect!"**

His grip loosened when she opened her eyes. He could see so much hurt that he couldn't take looking into them. Her eyes were haunted... much like his.. Somehow he knew that she needed him as much as he needed her.

**"I know that I am worthless**

**And I guess this pain I have,**

**I deserve it..."**

Courtney looked at him in pure surprise. He felt... worthless? He... I.. I suppose he does kind of deserve this... But this is hurting me too.

_"And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart?"_

Courtney saw him look toward her. He seemed to understand now. But she looked away and continued. She wasn't finished.

_"You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all!"_

These lyrics seemed to hit Bakura like a bullet. She... didn't want him?

To him, she looked too angry, like she was going to hit someone.

_"And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars?!_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart?!"_

She stomped up to him slightly, a cold glare of rage littering her features and she looked like she was about to slap him. He closed his eyes and braced himself. He deserved it.

_"You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul!"_

Courtney stopped herself. Don't sink to hitting him.. he... he doesn't deserve it!

"Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all!"

She finally stared at him. She was ready to listen to him.

_"Who do you think you are?"_

Her voice was breathless. Bakura took her hands, bringing the microphone to his mouth.

**"Who do you think you are?"**

His voice was soft and gentle and understanding. Courtney leaned back into his arms.

_**"Who do you think you are?"**_

Courtney then began to sob. She turned around and dropped the microphone, hugging him tightly. Bakura wrapped her in his arms tightly.

"Why?" Courtney whispered between sobs.

"Why what?" Bakura asked gently.

"Why did you cheat on me? Was she really that much better than me? My own sister?" Courtney asked, looking up at him.

Bakura placed a hand on her cheek. "I didn't. Rachel framed me. She didn't want you being happy, so as soon as you walked up, she kissed me. But I don't love her! I love you and I don't care if you believe me or not!"

Then he kissed her demandingly, yet gently.

Courtney kissed him back.

Typical... I can't resist him...

Bakura pulled away after a few seconds and touched his forehead to hers.

"I do love you." He whispered.

Courtney placed her hand on his hand which still rested on her cheek.

"I love you too Kura."

Then she kissed him.

Natalie watched with a small smile on her face. This had helped them... They needed to be happy again. She was glad that they had worked things out.

Bakura and Courtney were truly good together.

Then she left.


End file.
